


of feelings escapade and dwindling fate

by its_a_banana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, Reality, Sweet, Yumark - Freeform, denials, little angst, mark gay-panics, we're waiting for nct 2020 y'all, yumark wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: It was all just a mere one nightstand. Something that won't happen again, or so what Mark thought."Oh shit, that was all a dream! Please let it just be a dream!"But then he finds himself beside him for the second time yet the third felt more what Mark wanted.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	of feelings escapade and dwindling fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is another romantic story in my head and I just had to put yumark in it hahaha. I hope you enjoy reading this! I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'm not fluent in English so spare me hahaha.  
> Happy reading! <3

It was all just a mere _one nightstand._ Something that won't happen again, or so what Mark thought.

Rays of morning sunshine hit Mark's skin making him scrunch his face as he adjusts his drowsy eyes at the light. Everything around him is a blur, indistinct features swirling in his eyesight. Something is not right.

_Where am I?_

He shifts on what feels like soft cotton sheets, and it is a miracle in the morning that Mark's mind works. He's on a bed. At least he slept on something right last night.

He groans, feeling a drilling headache as he tries to sit up but halted when he felt a sting at his lower back, he released a much grasper groan.

"Oh shit," he bleated, massaging his back to lessen the pain. He once again closed his eyes and when he opened them, only did he get a much clearer sight of where he is.

A bedroom with black painted walls, with some band posters, and a gaming console. Oh, and some books too or was it a manga? The more he stared at the wall, the more he takes notice of the foreign language embedded on the posters.

Something is really _not right._

_Since when did my blue walls turn black? And what is this shit on the posters?_

A burst of cold air coming from the aircon sent shivers to Mark, making him belatedly realized that he was naked, not a single sheet of a layer on his upper body.

He gasps as he hurriedly pulled up the sheets just to let out a muffle of curses as it sinks into him that he was bare from head to toe, "Shit – fuck what?"

And if the day could get Mark more distress, he heard a groan and felt a shuffle beside him. He shrieks in panic and pain, plus his stinging lower back, as he stumbles and lands on the floor with a groan, pulling the sheets with him.

He felt his heart beating so hard and in frantic.

And yet again, he heard another wail coming from the man who Mark still doesn't know who.

Mark lies there for a minute and wills himself to contemplate the situation. First, this is not his room, and second, he needs to get away from here.

He immediately composed himself and sat up quietly, and then when his vision was lined with the bed, he saw the face of the _man._

He knew he shouldn't freak out and all, but fucking hell, now as he grasps in his mind the image of the man, he can't help but muffled his scream at his hands that shoot up to cover his mouth. The man looked so familiar for Mark, of course he is, but he didn't expect this.

This shouldn't even happened at all. It took Mark a wholesome of 5 minutes of staring at the sleeping man, bared as he is before he takes in all that it is, and he was rapidly scrambling to wear his boxers and pants while also looking for his phone and wallet, while shifting his sight every second back to the _man,_ fearing that he might wake up from Mark's flapping.

Mark didn't want that.

Once he knew he had successfully buttoned up his pants, found his shoes and wallet, no phone, he mindlessly grabbed one of the shirts laying on the floor, mindless if that was his or not.

He took one last _unease_ look at the man before he shook his head and hurriedly left the room and works his way to find the main door.

When he found it, he dashed out of it and into the elevator as his shaken hand continuously press at the ground floor button.

He felt himself out of breath because every time he closes his eyes, all he can see was the peaceful sleeping face of the _man_ , who Mark slept with.

_Oh shit, that was all a dream! Please let it just be a dream!_

The ding of the elevator pricks Mark that he needs to go home in his apartment. He hurriedly exited the building with heavy breaths, looked up to scan where he is, he looked at some street signs and narrowed his eyes to read, _Bong-Cheon Dong._

_Bong-Cheon Dong? Bong-Cheon Dong….that's near my university which means near the bus stop._

Mark exhaled now knowing where he is, that gave him a tremendous brain nerve-working while also sporting a headache that hasn't dissipated yet. Mark was about to take another step when he turned around, just to look a last glance at the building he just went out.

The building where the _man_ is living.

Mark swallowed the dry spit that is building in his throat as he also tries to push away from his mind the image of _him_ , or the possibility of something happened to them.

He can't take it, he whipped his head fast and started running, note that he is actually limping, away from the building as if it will help him run away from his thoughts, run away as if it'll bring back time.

Mark didn't even had the time to think what events transpired last night that led him to this. He's too – _not himself_ right now and all he just wanted was to slumped right away on the comfort of his own bed, which he doubts now, having feeling the soft cotton feeling of the sheets of the bed where he found himself in.

No, no. He doesn't need to think about this right now. He let out a shriek when he saw the familiar bus he is so used to taking every time, it was about to go off.

Mark wailed at the bus as he runs hard to catch up on it, "Wait! Shit – Wait!" It's too early in the morning to experience this hassle in his life or was it?

Thankfully, the bus driver stopped the bus and Mark exhaled a relieved sigh, clutching at the handles of the bus door. The bus driver gave him a dead stare as if asking him if he's climbing in or just making a scene. Of course, he'll climb in!

He immediately climbed in, still puffing his chest to catch up some breaths. He felt himself became dizzy as he clumsily reached for his wallet and bumbling lined up his card at the sensor to pay his fare.

When it confirmed the payment, Mark looked around the bus. Not much some people, maybe those early birds of middle-aged Koreans fighting to survive the day as if Mark isn't fighting for his.

He noticed some women are looking at him curiously and giving him inquisitive stare as they scrutinize him. Mark suddenly became conscious of his appearance and hastily reached up a hand to pat his morning hair that sticks out in every odd angle. He also patted the shirt as he walked fast to slump his body to the last row seat of the bus.

He groans, roughly scratching his face at the palm of his hands, trying to dispel his headache. He needed to think, he needed to analyze what fucking happened last night and maybe let himself wallow about _him_.

Mark closed his eyes for a second, collecting himself, "Mark fucking Lee, think. Mark fucking Lee, think," he says like a mantra.

He remembers bits and pieces of last night. It's all so faint glitches in his head but he conjured up, he was drunk as fuck. Or else, why would he even wake up in someone else's bed? And why else would he be experiencing a headache, also a fucking hang over, because one thing's for sure, he didn't study last night. One or two of the things causes it, in Mark's case.

The thing is, Mark Lee doesn't usually drinks. Sure, he was all 20 years old and that's he's currently a 2nd year music major, or in everyone's proposition: who doesn't drink during his college life? _College can fuck and suck and I'll just get drunk!_

Mark knew that, and he admits he sometimes likes drinking. Getting drunk and heaving laughs together with his friends but the Mark-Lee-getting-drunk aftermath is worst as shit. An unfortunate night out with his friends proved that one when he started singing hysterically at a restaurant and ended up jamming to 'Gee' of Girls' Generation in the middle of fucking street.

Mark didn't even went out his room for a day or two, too busy mourning for his dignity. Jungwoo smacked him in his head and said, "That's normal bitch, just you're way worst haha."

That didn't even helped Mark at all.

So yes, he has a low alcohol tolerance and whoever made him drink last night is gonna taste Mark's fist, he swears. Like a switch in his head at the thought of Jungwoo, his brain cells started connecting some dots.

 _It's Jungwoo hyung! Uh_ – _where? Ugh! He dragged me somewhere_ – _just_ – _oh! The bar! Right! That was right, Jungwoo hyung dragged me there_ – _why?_

Mark pounded his head at the seat in front of him, hoping that it'll help him remember what happened

 _Who else was there? Oh, Donghyuck! Oh! Doyoung hyung_ – _shit! We went there to bewail Doyoung hyung's break up!!_

Mark remembers now, not vividly but still, good enough to process in his morning mind. Jungwoo dragged the squad there because Doyoung recently broke up with his ex. Okay, makes sense why they're at the bar.

_But how come I ended up…._

One answer, it's Donghyuck. Mark groans, now remembering how they cheered up Doyoung but he got a dare from Donghyuck, and it's a well-known rule; never take dares from Donghyuck. They were wasted at that time, Jungwoo hyung kept ordering servings of beers.

Mark kept gulping it in no time, he guess it has to do with the fact that he was academically stressed plus it was fun to get wasted with the squad and wailed with Doyoung last night, although it was definitely not fun to wake up on _Nakamoto Yuta's_ bed and feel a stinging pain in his lower back.

Nakamoto Yuta is not a bad person per se, heck he was a mysterious person. _Too daring_ for him, or say, he did caught the eyes of the Mark Lee. Who wouldn't? The guy is a fucking definition of _'oops, I'm an ecstasy.'_

To further detail out, Nakamoto Yuta is a Japanese fourth year fine arts major student on the same university Mark is going to, quite popular, part of the foreign swaggers squad which is composed of; Wong Lucas, a Chinese second year music major and Ten, Mark doesn't know his full name, a Thai fourth year fine arts major.

It's not like Mark is avoiding the guy, no way in hell when he doesn't even know if Yuta ever spared him a glance. In the deeper part of his heart, just a small-scale wedge, he wished that. He felt lightheaded, processing how inebriated he was last night, so hung up on Donghyuck's dare.

They were all in the dance floor of the bar, hyping up with the rest of the crowd as they jump and grind at every beat of the blasting track, all along chugging down a bottle of beer in their hand. It was so hype, _wild_ that one second his hands are way up in the air and one second after, he's feeling the burn of the beer down his throat.

And in one second, Donghyuck's whispering something to him, "Hyung, I _dare_ you _._ "

He looked at Donghyuck, looking cloudy in the face, more like his mind. "What?"

Donghyuck pointed, "Make out with that one."

Mark whipped his head to look at the person but his mind is too hazy to comprehend who is who. He was about to reply to Donghyuck when a mocking voice of Jungwoo prompt more weight on the dare.

"C'mon Markie, it's just a make out."

 _Curse them, curse them._ Mark would like to very much scream right now but he can't.

And to spite him more, Donghyuck snickered, "Oh no, it's the _virgin_ Mark Lee." He squints his eyes at him, clearly offended. Mark is pretty sure now, that statement triggered his following actions of groaning hard and harshly abandoning his beer and stumping his way to the man Donghyuck pointed.

He hated that. Being called a _virgin,_ for what? Having a baby face? Jungwoo always reasoned that out. Or that because he blushed so easily whenever sexual tendencies arises? Donghyuck likes to make fun of his redden face. Or was it because he gives off an unexperienced and preserved innocent appearance? Doyoung tends to fret over him so much just because he says Mark is callow and should not be hurt in any single way.

All he wanted to say is, he's not as fragile as everyone thinks! They may not know it or not, but he has his experiences too. Sure, at one part of his mind, he likes to be treated innocently but in times like these, he felt _spurned._

That actions definitely led to him slumping his body at the man, running his hands at the white hair of the man. Now that Mark come to think of it, the man is definitely Yuta.

He blushed more at the thought of his ensuing moves. He remembered sloshing his lips straight to the man's lips. Mark cringed, noticing how rude the action was but his mind short-circuited when remembers Yuta groaning and kissing him back.

And Mark knew the dare, _just make out_ , but he thinks that was thrown off the roof when not less than a minute he's got a hot tongue shoved in his mouth, hands gripped in his waist and a hot man invading his space.

Everything is a spun out of time, a fast wave of burning actions that kept Mark squirming, yes, in pleasure. He couldn't help but blushed as he recalled how wild his night was.

_Fucking shit!_

It was just a one nightstand, and it had a rule, more like a praxis: One nightstand, one time thing, no repeats, no recalls. Mark stamped that in his mind and he is very well want to keep it that way. He doesn't know why he is feeling this weight, or was he panicking? Why?

Will Yuta even remember a thing? Will he remember Mark's face? Or even, is he drunk when Mark decided to overruled his gauzy night?

If he ever remembers, how should Mark act? Well, if he ever see Yuta or just – he's feeling all over the place and he knows the best thing he should do now is to _forget it._ It was all just a push of the moment, and Mark swears he wouldn't happen again.

_Damn yeah, it wouldn't._

At last, at the comfort of his apartment at exactly 7:49 am, still too early to forget things, isn't it?

"Yo Markie, where have you been!?"

Scratch that – shared apartment with one of the reasons of Mark's debauched situation.

"I hate you very much at the moment hyung," Mark spitted, giving Jungwoo a death glare as he saw the older at the kitchen of their apartment, cooking up some breakfast or something.

"What the fuck? I breathed –"

"You let me get wasted!"

"Not my fau –"

"It is! The dare!"

"What dar – Oh!" Jungwoo gasped, now seeing clearly the fucked out look Mark is flaunting

_Looks like someone wrecked someone._

"Oh!" Another gasp as he pointed at the red blotch of hickeys around Mark's neck.

"What?" Mark asked, his hand immediately coming up on his neck.

"Wow, _who_ did you last night? What a beast," sipping his coffee, Jungwoo again examine Mark's look. Hair sticking up, last night's pants, as much as Jungwoo could remember. Weird, he's wearing a familiar shirt and he avers Mark doesn't own such shirt. A neck full of hickeys and an exceptionally crimson face.

Mark tenses at the question. At least, they were too blind drunk to even remember the appearance of Yuta. Mark definitely don't want them to know or else, he wouldn't live another day.

So instead of answering Jungwoo's question, he dashed at the bedroom to check out his neck and he shrieks. He pulled out the shirt and, "Shit!"

_Ravished. Shit! Fuck, how will I cover this up!?_

He sighed loudly in despair as he hastily jump into the shower and scrubbed his body as if it'll also erase all Yuta's touches that he found himself remembering frequently. It's like Yuta is a drug and Mark hopes it's only a one day drug but damn the effect of Yuta to Mark Lee.

In conclusion; _stay away from Nakamoto Yuta!_

He stepped out of the shower a little out of breath, it's like the cold shower didn't even help lift off some steam his body is generating but it did help lessen his headache. He instantly dump his clothes and changed to a fresher set of clothes.

_Wait, what day is it today?_

"Hyung, what date is it today?"

"Uhh, the 12th," Jungwoo called out at the kitchen.

"Shit! Oh hyung, have seen my phone?!" Mark hurriedly changed again in a more decent clothes and but when he was about to pulled in a shirt, his eyes at once darted at the red spots in his neck.

No shirt could entirely cover it up and the thing is, he doesn't apply make-up either.

 _Fuck, okay, turtlenecks? I don't own one. Shoot, should I ask Jungwoo hyung? No! He'll just further ask me who is it? Shit_ – _okay, hoodie! A hoodie will do._

"Your what?"

"My phone hyung! Did I gave it to you last night?!"

"Nope!"

Today is definitely included on Mark Lee's Top 10 worst day ever. No phone, a shitty morning, a wasted squad, a neck filled with hickies and a certain _Japanese_ man renting in his mind up until now. Oh and he's running late on their class rehearsal. Life could get better, he swears.

"Woah, you get morning classes today?" Jungwoo asked as he eyed Mark frantically arranging up his things.

"Morning rehearsals," he gritted. _Gritted._

_Spent_ is an understatement to describe Mark's day. He is very much depleted as he staggers to sit at their usual table at the canteen. The day has been hell for him, and he would trade anything for a sleep. 

He looked at his friends and couldn't help but snickers. The squad is pretty much wasted; Donghyuck has his head buried in the table. Jungwoo slumped at the chair, staring at the ceiling mindlessly, and Doyoung, who is unexpectedly looking okay despite getting drunk last night and wailing about a break-up.

"Yo Mark," Doyoung greeted, not even looking up from his laptop.

At the mention of his name, Donghyuck looked up to greet Mark but at first glance, something else caught his eye. He smirked at him and Mark could already feel the impending headache he will get from him. He snorts as he took a seat.

"Someone had a good night huh?"

Mark would like to slap his face with a chair right now but he is so tired, he reckons he wouldn't like to waste anymore energy if he wanted to survive the day.

And as if like a chain reaction, Jungwoo snapped out of his thoughts and smiled wickedly, "He went home earlier limping." Mark threw him a glare.

"Why aren't you wearing a turtleneck? At that extent, it's a must," Doyoung added. Mark would very much like to shriek at the jabs of his friends. He knew they were sweetening cruel, but they all prodigiously work as one in beating the shit out of Mark Lee.

"Stop it!" He screeches as he involuntary zip up more his hoodie, as if it'll cover up the hickeys displayed at the uppermost of his neck, just right below his jaw.

_Exposed._

And to shift the conversation, "Has anyone of you got my phone last night?"

Donghyuck, the devil he is, ignored Mark's words, instead to resent him more, "It's the white-haired man, isn't it? The one I pointed? Ahhh, why didn't I see his face?!"

Mark blushed at the mere mention of a description of Yuta's appearance and he couldn't help but plead internally that they won't trace it back to Yuta.

"Are you sure you didn't actually saw the face that fucked you last night? Kinda rude you didn't say goodbye to him," Jungwoo shrugged.

"The fuck hyung? It's just a one nightstand, we're not supposed to share profiles and all aren't we?!" He defended as he squints his eyes at Jungwoo.

"Oh to be you, I would like to get laid also if it wasn't for this one," Jungwoo rebutted, forcefully poking Donghyuck, "Ouch, ah- aw hyung!"

Mark felt his headache worsening. The dynamics of their squad is very questioning but at the same time, marveling. They're on different years in college yet somehow they managed to form this unbreakable squad. Yes, Mark would like to punch the two of them but also Mark admits, his life with be dull without them.

"Are you sure you don't want any concealer on that?" Doyoung asked, tipping his head, gesturing at the hickeys at his neck.

"Do you have one hyung?"

"None."

 _Facepalmed._ Oh, Mark is so done with his friends. "I thought you weren't coming to school today hyung. You know, err – break-up and you were kind of wasted last night."

Doyoung rolled his eyes, "Jinyoung could go fuck himself or whatever," Mark was astonished. "Oh and I met Ten at the bar so we hang out. You know I can't let myself be more wasted and talk to Ten or else we couldn't understand each other."

Mark widened his eyes at the stated name and he swears he felt Donghyuck and Jungwoo stopped at their fight and swift their heads at Mark. He knows that they must be processing it in their heads but Mark prays hard, internally, to at least once again let their idiocy rule. They can't find it out.

How come it slipped his mind that Ten is an acquaintance of Doyoung?

_Oh shit._

He can feel himself sweat hard, the damn cafeteria suddenly suffocating him, but it's the knowing eyes of Donghyuck and Jungwoo. Mark closed his eyes and thought hard on what ways this could go sideways. He's doomed, isn't he? No escape?

"Hey."

Mark heard alongside a poke at his shoulder, coming from behind him, which Mark found weird because they were in a circular table; who the hell is behind him?

He opened his eyes at the locus of the voice, and if life couldn't get Mark fucked up, maybe this tops it all, besides the fact that he was fucked last night by the man in front of him. Mark froze up, well everyone in the table as it is, except probably Doyoung.

Mark felt like hibernating and wanting to run away. He can feel his heart beating frantic at his chest. 

"You left this at the apartment," Yuta says, a phone in his hand.

 _My phone!!_

Mark immediately snatched the phone out of Yuta's hand, and hurriedly stood up to thank him, or just because he can't look at him without freaking out, "T-thank you." He replied in a small voice. He heard the muffled curses coming from his friends, and he knew he wouldn't get out the confrontation later.

"Nice hickeys." Mark shrieks as he panics to clutch his hoodie more to himself to cover the hickeys. And when Mark looked up at the same time to gaze at Yuta, he saw glints in Yuta's eyes, or was he seeing things? He has that _angelic_ smile girls swoon for.

_The fuck? Why the hell would he point that out? Is he fucking teasing me?_

Mark curses his thrashing heart and his ability to redden up so fast but he can't help when Nakamoto Yuta's fucking up his life.

"See you," Yuta waves and flashes him a wide smile as he walks away. Mark traces his sight at his retreating figure, disconnecting himself to the calls from his friends. He still would like to process in his mind that fucking hell, _Yuta remembers last night. Yuta remembers him, he knows him. What the hell?_

He is the very same man Mark has pounced into last night and very well fucked him like a fucking beast. Mark blushes up at the afresh memories.

_You shouldn't think about this anymore Mark fucking Lee!!_

"You're a hoax hyung!" Donghyuck screamed and also caught some unwanted attention from the small crowd of students at the canteen.

"Shut up," he gritted.

"Oh my god! You knew it don't you? You knew it's him?!" Of course, it's Jungwoo who would second the motion with Donghyuck.

Mark can't deal with this right now. His mind once again filled up with Yuta. He groans as he gets up and slung his bag at his shoulder and hurriedly exiting the canteen.

He missed lunch thinking about _him._

They are not letting him live.

 **dongYUCK:** not @ mark hyung getting the 'y'ick

 **do-youngster:** what's the 'y'ick??

 **ZEUSWOO** : duhhhh national treasure

 **ZEUSWOO** : nakamoto yuta's dick

SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

 **dongYUCK:** How does it felt hyung?

 **ZEUSWOO** : BITCH U DIDN'T FREAK OUT!?

OF COURSE I DID!! IT'S AHCADYFJDFTSUD

IT"S NAKAMOTO YUTA FOR FUCK'S SAKE HYUNG!!

 **do-youngster:** Why is it a national treasure? Have u seen it?

 **ZEUSWOO** : Nah, but mark did

It's not like I want it!!

 **dongYUCK:** Oh pls, who are u clowning hyung?

It's just a ONE NIGHTSTAND

Get that thru ur thick heads pls and let me live!

 **dongYUCK:** Dude, it's ur long time crush

He's not my crush

 **do-youngster:** Hmm you're not deceiving anyone

 **ZEUSWOO** : Lol even doyoung hyung knows

 **dongYUCK:** EVERYBODY KNOWS

 **dongYUCK:** If u freaking out earlier wasn't a goddamn sign

It's ur fault

Why the fuck did I took ur dare??

 **dongYUCK:** Wasted

 **do-youngster:** Looks like u both enjoyed it, yuta looked cheery today

What??

 **dongYUCK:** Look at that, mark lee shooting up his chance

 **ZEUSWOO** : Bitch I support afshdydjjf -!!

Not gonna happen

It's just a one time thing

Period. I'm gonna sleep

 **dongYUCK:** Sure, whatever helps u sleep tonight hyung

 **ZEUSWOO** : If I hear u gay panic, I swear

 **do-youngster:** History repeats itself mark, don't say we didn't warn u

Mark snorts. It wasn't his intention to sleep with Yuta at all. Sure, he admits, he's attracted to Yuta and it's been a two years since he started harboring fanciness on the man, way to go freshman Mark Lee!

But Mark's satisfied with a glance twice or thrice, if he's lucky, seeing Yuta in the campus. It's not like they're on the same course anyway but yeah, it's flattering to see Yuta.

Mark doesn't want to label it as _'infatuation'_ nor _'crush'_ and well, definitely he wouldn't go cross the line of _'love.'_ He doesn't know where his feelings with Yuta stands. He tries to keep it in himself, though he should have seen this coming once it is out in the squad. He always denies it despite the further blushes he exhibits when they tease him, only gave him away.

He sighed, rolling on his back to stare at the ceiling.

_Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta._

He remembers, probably. Mark wanted to punch himself why he didn't go check for his phone properly. He was supposed to not leave behind any trace despite the possibility of Yuta not being drunk and actually having say-so in last night's events.

Mark shook his head, Yuta was definitely drunk as he is. Because if he is, then what reason he has to not push Mark and not go fuck things right? Yuta barely knows him or so what he thought. And it's not like he knows Yuta well too.

He just don't want Yuta to think of him like he is that affected at all – maybe Yuta doesn't do commitments and that night was just an impel of pleasure. After all, what happened between them is just bound to happen once and is a result of the influence under the alcohol. It's just a miracle that Yuta actually remembering it and has the nerve to chaffed at Mark.

Mark _remembers_ it though. As much as he would like to forget about it, he flushes beaten red as his mind transports to the moments reliving of pleasure under the hands of Yuta. _Him_ on his neck, hands all over his body, mouth on his and Yuta all over him.

Mark grabbed his pillow and smashed his face against it and screamed. He hates gay-panicking but what can he do if someone like Yuta starts flying around his mind.

_'He looked cherry today.' What the heck was that supposed to mean?_

_Was it because he get laid last night?_ Mark blushes, at least it proves he's good in bed. Yuta too, he'd like to describe him as a _monster in bed_ , not at all accurate given the fact that he doesn't remember all of last night's but damn, the pleasure keeps going haywire in his mind.

_No no no! What the fuck Mark Lee! Stop thinking about it!!_

He doesn't know and he can't think of anymore appropriate answers to the question. A hand comes up to his neck and softly grazes at the hickeys splattered, and he couldn't help but think; _How does it actually feels when Yuta sucks hickeys or even kisses him for real, without being intoxicated?_

Mark divulges it wouldn't hurt to know that, yet he's _afraid or too naïve_ to actually try. He sighs, he can't believe he has Yuta on his mind for almost a day. For an average day, he can took up 2 -3 hrs of Mark's mind but this day, he has exceedingly skyrocketed through Mark's mind capacity.

Mark added one more rule to his life; Stay away from Yuta. Yup, that's right, stay away from the problem.

Easier to think but Mark didn't know it will be this bad. Oh real bad.

His life upturned when he found himself beside the one he pledged to stay away from, and he knew it's not deliberated, quite a jump of events he didn't see coming.

Mark had exactly one week and he didn't even finished it when he stood stupefied. He would very much like to question what went wrong. Lucas and Ten, seated at a round table alongside his friends, bantering with them. Donghyuck even double-dipping on Ten's ice cream, laughing with something Yuta said.

Again, _Yuta._ How did this happened? He stopped in his tracks and he knew he has his mouth hang open, staring at them. And it all happened too fast for him, one minute and Donghyuck's dragging him to them and in a blink, he was seated beside Yuta. And one more minute, they were walking towards a restaurant, and once again, he was seated beside _him._

_What the actual fuck?_

"Hey." Mark whipped his head to the voice and blushed when it actually came from Yuta. "Stop thinking, I can hear your thoughts."

"What?"

Yuta sighed as he reached out for the menu, "It's like you've seen a ghost. Is there one?"

Mark doesn't know if Yuta's teasing him or anything but it is actually foiling his plan right now. He snorts, he should not be affected. "None, it's just –"

"One pepperoni pizza, 2 buckets of chicken and a hot coffee," Yuta ordered, scanning casually at the menu. Mark was suddenly hit with how Yuta looked. His sharp looks exposing how ethereal he is, his jaw as he tilts his head, his focused eyes, and for the record, he has his lips in a pout as he concentrates on the menu.

Mark can feel his face redden at the sudden prospect of seeing Yuta so close and he can't help but blacked out what the others are saying. His focus shifts on Yuta only. He could scream and shout for all he want but he knows better to keep his emotions at bay.

"Dude, who eats pizza with hot coffee for lunch?" he grimaces, his eyes squinting at Yuta.

Yuta smiled at him widely and Mark knows he should be done. Yuta looked up again at the waiter and said, "He'll take what's mine too," then he turned, "Does a soda sounds too much for you?" Yuta asked teasing him, and he felt his heart fluttering and he is desperately trying to calm himself.

"Nah," he finally said, still looking at Yuta.

"Then we'll take one soda please, " and the waiter was gone. Then Yuta meets his gaze and Mark wanted to gaze away, shift his eyes to the whole group, which he finds amusing than suffocating, since he was not used to having another squad with them.

"You're much prettier up close," Yuta amused, taking a sip on the water.

Mark felt himself blushed at the bluntness of Yuta, "What?"

Yuta _smirked,_ "I said, stop looking at me like I'm a ghost." Mark knows it's not the same thing he said but then again, he can't quite comprehend that he was talking to the man who has just wrecked his head for a few days now.

"I'm not looking at you like that," he hissed, his eyes taking a side glance at his friends to see if they were listening to them, and thank god Lucas and Ten we're keeping them busy.

Yuta smiled at him teasingly, "Sure, then start looking at me like _this._ " _This_ by means Yuta looking at him intensely, his eyes directly at his, and Mark is sure he saw kind of glint in Yuta's eyes and then he felt a little out of breath. It's like they were having an intense eye contact that no one could back out, his gaze holding back the same intensity of Yuta and Mark felt like the world is collapsing with only Yuta.

He can't read what his eyes tells but he somehow he feels it. He saw some sparks, some excitement on those eyes and most especially, he feels some _remembrance_ to the very one time those eyes fucked the life out of him.

And Mark now knows, Yuta knows no boundaries. He just knew the right snap to tick off Mark's bomb, "Aww, the hickeys were faint now."

Mark widens his eyes at his rebut but then again Yuta is smirking at him. He yelps as he pushes a hand to cover Yuta's mouth and the latter had the audacity to laugh.

"What's with the two of you?" He heard Ten asked, and he knew they were looking at them curiously and maybe his friends, teasingly and he doesn't want to turn around to see that. Not when he can't also tear away his eyes from Yuta, and he reddens at the closeness of the two of them, the space between them vanishing as he has his hand over Yuta's mouth and was that a hand on his waist?

"Ah, they have history," Donghyuck said nonchalantly. That forces Mark to scrambles to his former position and smack Donghyuck at his head, "Aww!"

He heard Yuta laughs, and when he turned to threw him a glare, the older was already smiling at him wide, "Nah, I was just telling him scary stories. Scaredy-cat."

"I'm not –"

"Oops, save by the bell, " he sing-sang as the waiter placed the food at the table. And Mark didn't had the time to refute Yuta, everyone had started digging at the food while also laughing and bantering.

Mark's not gonna lie, it felt warm being surrounded with more people and most especially _him._ It made him forget that Yuta is the source of Mark's issues. He didn't actually see himself throwing playful glares and jokes with Yuta but he did. And Mark thought of the drawback, he didn't expect it was easy to be with Yuta.

Sure, the others threw them teasing smiles but they don't give a fuck about that. They were just enjoying each other's presence and occasionally Yuta sometimes threw teasing to Mark about _that night._ Mark finds himself if not blushing, shrieking at the edgeless confrontation of Yuta.

Mark doesn't want to confront it, he wants to forget it. But now, he is questioning if he actually could.

When they parted ways, that's when he actually had the time to asked his friends how did it come to this.

"Ten is a friend," Doyoung says.

"Yeah, but it's not like they hang out with us?"

"Lucas hyung is courting Jungwoo hyung," Donghyuck confessed, hurriedly running to cover himself on Doyoung.

"Yah!" Jungwoo screamed as he tried to aim punches at Donghyuck.

"Wait what? Why didn't you tell me hyung?"

"He's not courting me, we're just – they popped out of nowhere!"

"But they're cool yeah? Don't you wanna be friends with them?" Doyoung asked and Mark started questioning his rule. From what he got earlier, it seems like Yuta knew and still didn't forget about it and if Mark's going to chew this over, it's like a 180 degrees turn from what he should do.

But then again, they gained new friends and Mark saw how lively it is to have a big circle of friends too, and it seems like the three of them is not opposed of being friends with them. Mark admits too, he had fun with the guys and he's not that close-minded to accept new friends but it's quite complicated when it involves Yuta. And Mark has a lot of questions he can't courage up to ask Yuta.

Mark sighed, "Yeah, they're fun."

"Oh hyung, don't give us that face just because you're missing Yuta hyung," Donghyuck teased, still using Doyoung as his shield.

Mark groans as he tried to catch him, "I swear I'm gonna bury you alive." Donghyuck threw him a mocked face but then Doyoung grabbed him.

"Please do us a favor Mark."

"What the fuck hyung?!"

Mark laughs and maybe, _just maybe it doesn't hurt to be friends with him._

The thing is Mark didn't knew it would come to this.

Yes, after a few weeks of hanging out with the others, they've been close. So does Mark and Yuta but still there's this tension around them and Mark can feel it growing every time they're around each other.

Yuta still likes to tease him and Mark somehow grew an armor of getting along with it but when Yuta does mention something about _that night_ , Mark loses shit.

It's like Yuta wants a confrontation about what happened, and again what for? Mark doesn’t like to know. He's good being friends with him even though he gets to be a blushing mess around Yuta. But there's one thing he oversaw.

It's making him fall harder on Yuta, and he doesn't know how to fucking stop it.

What he thought was just a mere admiration to the older turns out to be something more and more and getting exuberant. He sometimes find himself daydreaming about the other, he can't stop thinking about him, he wants to be with him, he wants him, he wants Yuta. And he knew he shouldn't though.

But what can he do when it's Yuta that is making it all a roller coaster of emotions for him.

Like the time he was late for class, blame his alarm clock. He just puts on some random shirt his hand managed to get and dashed to the class.

He was literally late, the professor was there but he excused him and proceeded to the lecture. Mark sighed as he seated at a vacant seat and when he looked around the class, Lucas, yes he's his blockmate for god knows how long, threw him a smirk and a shook of his head.

Mark snorts, he knew it's not very Mark Lee to be late at a class but that's not the point. Mark misses the whole point.

When the class ended, Yuta was already there as usual. Mark still doesn't get why the older go this trouble just to fetch Lucas which he finds strange since if Lucas has been his blockmate all along, then how come it's just recently Yuta comes to their building?

" _It's because he's a coward._ " Lucas said that one time when Mark decided to ask him, but he doesn't understood it. He doesn't get it.

The thing is that once they've exited the room, Yuta looked up and Mark saw his face be shocked. It's a first time for Mark and although it's just for a few seconds before Yuta's face turned into a smirking one, he's still mesmerized to see another expression on Yuta's face.

"I told you it'll be a surprise," Lucas said as they walked towards Yuta.

"What?" Mark asked, feeling lost at the discussion.

"Well I'm out, still gonna fetch some materials," and Mark knows he should double-think spending time alone with Yuta but his mind is still trying to process what is going on.

He turned to Yuta and asked, "What was that?"

Yuta just smiled at him playfully, "Nothing, c'mon!"

And it's bugging him because all throughout their walk to their usual hang out place, other students keep giving him a glance and it made Mark become conscious. He looked his reflection on his phone if there's something on it yet there's none.

"There's nothing in there," Yuta said.

"Then why are they looking at me?"

Yuta looked at him passionately as if he was saying something yet no word came out, instead Yuta gave him a sincere smile. And just when he thought Yuta's gonna say something, a yell interrupted.

"Yow Mark hyung! Yuta Hyung!"

Mark looked at the source and it was Donghyuck, Doyoung and Ten at their usual table. But something else caught his attention.

"Oh did something happened to your shirt Mark?" Ten asked, giving Yuta teasing eyes which Yuta rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"That's Yuta's shirt," he pointed at the shirt he was wearing. Mark looked at the shirt and that's when he processed the _familiar shirt_ he got from the apartment of Yuta. He looked at Yuta appalled but Yuta won't meet his eyes, busy doing something at his phone.

"What the fuck?"

Ten smirked, "You didn't know, it says NKMT_YT26 at the back."

Is this why Yuta looked surprised earlier? Then why did Yuta didn't say anything? Why?

"I'm getting coffee outside," Yuta walked out of the canteen and towards the vending machine. And Mark deemed that this is his chance to ask him. He has many questions in his mind right now that of not answered, Mark might lose his shit.

Mark immediately followed him and when they were outside, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yuta presses at the number of the coffee at the vending machine, "Because you look good on it."

"It's yours?"

"And?"

"I….stole it? I'm sorry I'll give it back to you I swear!" Mark said in panics. As much as he like to return it right now, he has no spare.

"Nah, it's yours."

"Dude, it basically has your name on it! Why would you give it to me?" Mark asked, feeling disbelief at what Yuta just said. Then, Yuta turned around and walked towards Mark.

Mark froze on his feet, he couldn't move. His whole thought enveloped to what Yuta might do and soon, Mark can feel Yuta so close to him. And he should mind it, there are still students around the area but all thoughts were cut off, and only _Yuta, Yuta, Yuta,_ is what processing on his mind right now.

He has his all attention to Yuta, and so is Yuta to him. They were looking at each other in earnest, their eyes holding something heavier, the sexual tension in them growing potent, and Mark could feel Yuta close, _so close_ to him and in a second, they're face to face.

And Mark loses breath at what Yuta uttered.

 _"I like what's mine on you._ "

Ever since that time, Mark couldn’t look at Yuta directly. It's not like they were avoiding each other but they find ways to not be around each other spaces.

And they knew it's because of the raising tension between them that has Mark want to break it and on the other hand, not. This is the reaction he wants from the first time he affirmed the event with Yuta, the _avoidance_ he is seeking. But now it's getting dingy and Mark hates it.

In all honesty, what Yuta said will never be erased on Mark's mind. ' _I like what's mine on you.'_

In that aspect, Yuta's not the only one feeling that way. Of course, given what Mark has been feeling for him, he yearns for the older but he doesn't know how.

But fate dwindles and kind of help Mark.

It had a rule; One nightstand, one time thing. So why does Mark woke up again at the very same bed, feeling the very same pain at his lower back, staring at the very same walls he has saw before, beside the very same man he vowed he would never do it with again.

 _History do repeats itself_. But this time, something's different.

"Hey," a voice calls out for him.

Mark looked beside him and flashed a smile at him, "Hey."

If the first time feels like a fucking wet-dream, now it feels like a _reality._ This time, Mark remembers it _all._ They've done it again but they're not inebriated. They're fully aware of the events that transpired last night. They _knew._

They were invited on one of the parties, if Mark would remember, it's Zhong Chenle's party. A freshman, pretty bold to throw a party but Mark wouldn't say he hated it.

Mark's initial plan was to decline but it's strenuous to do that when he had the squad dragging his ass to the party. When they got there, Mark's eyes couldn't help but linger his eyes around, looking for _someone._

"Looking for me?" Someone whispered on his ear, and he felt the hairs on his nape standing up .

"Oh shit," he jumped and turned to look at Yuta who was smirking at him.

Mark dared to scan Yuta and gulped when he saw how stunning, how _hot_ Yuta looks. He is wearing a tight pants, a white polo that has almost all buttons opened, making Mark get a glimpse of Yuta's broad chest and his nipples, Mark wonders how it feels to stroke it against his fingers.

Mark shook his head, trying to erase his thoughts but when he opened his eyes, he got Yuta so close to him, his hands on his waist and Mark could feel the hot breath of Yuta on his ear. It's making him feel jelly, his face was sure is stroking picture of tomato and don't start on his heart, it's beating crazy.

He anchors himself on Yuta, his hands coming upward to clutch on Yuta's shoulder, feeling a little taken aback on how close Yuta is.

"Want some beer _darling?_ " Mark shivers at the implied tone at the nickname. Yuta is turning him into a mess. He pulled himself out of his dirty thoughts.

_Beer? No, no. Not a good idea. No more beer._

He shook his head as a sign of disapproval, he heard Yuta snickers. "Then juice it is. Keep me in your sight," Yuta said as he pulled back and went to the kitchen.

Mark was still all out of breath and his trace of sight still at the kitchen hallway, waiting for him to come back. Though that didn't happened. He was pulled into the raving crowd at the backyard by Donghyuck and Mark wanted to look back and actually wait for Yuta but Donghyuck urges him to party.

He guesses Yuta can wait, and it's not like he came here for Yuta, he came for the life of the night, _party._ So he finds himself closing his eyes and swaying his body to the rhythm of the blaring beat. And Mark finds it's weird, he's not drunk but he feels he is. When he opened his eyes, he can't even find Donghyuck anymore.

He looked around and saw some familiar face, yep that's Jungwoo and Lucas on the corner sucking each other faces off. He also saw Jeno, that freshman he get acquainted to one time, making out with the bunny-looking freshman too. When he turned his head around, he saw _him._

Mark stopped his movements and stilled to look at him properly. Yuta was leaning on the back door, smiling at him as he watches him dance alongside the drunken bodies.

Mark smiled and gestured at him to come forward. At first, Mark thought Yuta wouldn't come but he did, and Mark couldn't help the amused face he is sporting until he has Yuta pressed up against him again.

The party doesn't exist anymore for Mark, he has his mind wrapped around the fact that Yuta is _so so_ close to him, his hands enclosed tight on his waist, his eyes staring deep at Mark and Mark swears if he just lean an inch forward, he'll taste those lips again.

And he wants that.

"Having fun without me?" Yuta sniggers teasingly.

Mark let out a soft giggle, "Hmm, you're not always the star of the night…. _Yuta._ "

And Mark heard Yuta took a sharp breath and he feel it, the way his hold tightens and Mark could count the lashes of Yuta's eyes. The tension around them, the thing that is holding them sane, is just one second away from bursting. Mark counted; three, two.

"Then I'll show once again how it'll feel _…to see stars of the night_ ," and one. Yuta crushes his lips against Mark and he couldn't stop but released a moan, party be damned.

Mark swiftly traces his hand to Yuta's hair and tugged at it as he felt Yuta deepens the kiss. Mark wanted to cry, he so longs to feel those lips again on his, to feel him against him, his hands on him.

Yuta kisses him with some ferocity, it's making Mark dizzy with pleasure. They've been deprived of true pleasure and Mark wanted to double-think again his life decisions but he got no time to comprehend that.

" _Mark,"_ Yuta groans at his lips and again kisses him hard, and he kisses back. He never wanted it to stop, never.

And that's how he finds himself again waking at the same soft cotton sheets he once woke up with. He stared at the same black walls and thought, _who knows I'll be facing these walls again._

"You look _beautiful_ ," he heard Yuta said and when Mark turned to faced him and well, is that a blissed out face? Mark's face heat up and stutters a weak, "W-what?"

It's a blissful and even more when he heard Yuta's laugh, "Had fun last night?"

Mark grabbed a pillow and threw it to Yuta who was laughing at him. He knew better that Yuta is teasing him, but it Mark's almost got a nosebleed when Yuta calmly stood up beside the bed, _bare_ , a free sight for Mark.

"Dude! Oh my god!" He shrieks as he pulled up the sheets to cover up his face. He heard Yuta scoffs, "What? It's not like you haven't get a taste on this."

And he's pretty sure, Yuta's gonna be the death of him but his mind dawdled at contemplation that this is no more a mere incident, a one nightstand, no more. This time, they had assent on the events last night, and Mark wanted it, maybe Yuta too, but what now?

Where do they stand? Is this going to be just a second time, or will there be more? Was it intimate for Yuta as it is for Mark? Mark would like some answers.

Mark sat up and faced Yuta to asked him but when he faced him and he was just so angelic, flashing him a warm smile despite the bed-ridden hair which makes him look like a lion, and the red marks on his body, ahem courtesy of Mark, he didn't know where to begin to ask.

"Breakfast?" Yuta offered, and Mark's stomach flatters, that crazy feeling that he only feels for Yuta rising on his body.

And Mark thought that it was just supposed to end there because it's still a little aloft in his mind that Yuta would invite him for a breakfast but him offering up to drop him off on his apartment, Mark seems to think that was a step out of the line.

He doesn't know if he should be happy or not. And sometimes Mark thinks, it's frustrating. It's never easy to read Yuta and he can't just courage up to ask him for _what they are._

They never talk about it, nor Yuta made a joke or a tease about the party or the sex. What happened between them is just between them. Although the very next day of school, Yuta is already outside Mark's musical class, and Lucas is nowhere to be found but Yuta didn't look for him, not once. He immediately went up to Mark and asked him how was his class as they started walking to the cafeteria.

And maybe, Mark gets a hint of what they are. A glimmer of hope starts blooming in his heart and he hopes that it is what he wants, so does Yuta.

Things after that escalated much quickly, that Mark found himself staggering at the question from Jungwoo one night, "Are you and Yuta a thing?"

Mark coughed up the water he was drinking, thank god he's on the sink. Back to the question, what's the answer? Mark doesn't know, he doesn't know how to label them up.

"W-what?"

"You know, you two have been close to the hips to each other, and not to mention the tension," Jungwoo hinted and Mark could feel him redden.

Mark couldn't even answer the question, and when he laid down his bed again, his mind filled with _him_ , he wanted Yuta. And it's a lie of Mark's gonna say that he didn't enjoy Yuta being with him all the time.

Yes, Mark notices it but then again, it's like the flow of what happened to them. And somehow in the midst of all of that, Mark accepts that he _loves_ him.

Did he mention the other night? When he was all tired and shit from all music rehearsals but Yuta managed to wait up for him even though they finished late and treated Mark on a night _date_ , Mark would like to call it a date.

Also, the time when he was just academically stress and locked himself up on his favorite spot at the library, Yuta is there beside him, bought him his favorite coffee, studying also because he said, " _Who wants to be alone?_ " Mark couldn't stop the huge smile he has that day.

And Mark remembers the time also when he would just randomly call Yuta up on their apartment just to play Kart Rider because he argues Jungwoo's too good to even have a fun and challenging game, only to find out that Yuta's a master also. But Yuta is there.

When they were at the restaurant again, Yuta would never forget to slip his hand on Mark's under the table. At first, it made Mark jumped at the sudden touch but with how many times they've done it, Mark accounted that he likes the feeling of holding Yuta's hand. 

And as Mark thinks, it's scary how fast yet _natural_ this thing between them. Heck they haven't even talk about it, nor tried to trudge over that boundary but somehow Mark likes it, longs for _him._

_But is it real? Does Yuta wants it real too?_

It's not that long before Mark got his answer.

They were once again at another party, hosted by Dong Sicheng, a third-year dance major. What's up with these crazy rich Chinese men?

Mark wanted to go to this party for the record; he wanted to look good. Of course, because he knew Yuta would be there too and maybe the two of them had a connection with parties and bar and everything, neither of them is complaining.

When they got there, he instantly looked around for Yuta. He saw Lucas and Ten earlier, so he's sure Yuta's here. He's looking forward to spending the night with him, with no intention of sex, but he's not going to decline if he does get one.

After a few more minutes of walking around the house, he couldn't find him. He went to Ten and asked, "Hey hyung, is Yuta hyung here?"

"Aww the baby lion already looking for his master?" Ten teased, and clearly, he was just a tiny bit on edge being drunk, but he still managed to answered Mark's question, "I saw him at the front door, he's with someone, I think."

"Someone?" Mark repeated, and sue his mind but he can't stop the dark doubts his mind is making. Yuta is with someone else, not Mark.

Mark felt his heart tweaks in hurt, and he knows he shouldn't be having these doubts, but what can he do? What does he hold on to assure him what's between him and Yuta?

It's awful, and Mark felt played whenever his mind goes to the thought if Yuta being with someone else. He turned around and went out of the house, but Mark guesses he shouldn't have done that. It made his heart shattered more at sight in front of him. He felt tears brimmed at his eyes.

_What the fuck?_

Yuta is indeed with someone, and it seems like they were getting on the cab pulled up on the front. Mark couldn't help but brush off those tears that dropped on his cheeks and run at the house again, getting beers on both his hand and drunk it until it hurts his throat.

He's hurt, drained, and he wanted to cry it out but getting drunk seems more accepting. He doesn't care as long it'll help him forget Yuta, forget what happened to them. For him, it's just another thing, nothing special, just a game, an experience Yuta wants to relieve whenever he wants to.

Mark cried as he teeters to the backyard where there are more people, but who cares really? He wanted to punch Yuta; he'll do that when he sees him.

_He's not here. He's with someone else Mark fucking Lee!! How did you end up falling for him?_

Shit, he can't stop thinking about him, and whenever he does, it's just making his heart more hurt. Mark didn't ask for this; he should have seen this, that one way or another, being with Yuta will only hurt him. That's why he wanted to forget what happened the first time and get away from Yuta.

But Yuta is all that Mark's heart wants.

He stopped in his tracks and hung his head low as he let himself cried. He wanted these feelings to escape, begone but he can't do that, can he? Not when fate starts to dwindle, and all on Mark's mind _is him._

He just wanted Yuta to love him. He just wanted it to be real.

He was about to gulp down the beer when a hand grabbed it out his hand, and Mark felt that familiar hand on his waist.

"Woah hold it up, darling? Why are we going all out?"

It's _him_ , but Mark's angry. He pushed Yuta, and the older looked at him, shocked. He glared at him, and al Mark could think about how _unfair Yuta is and how hurting it is._

_Why is he here?! Aren't you with someone else?!_

"Don't touch me," Mark gritted, and it's foolish Mark comprehends. He wanted Yuta to touch him so desperately, his heart seeking the familiar warmth he is longing.

Mark stomped out of the house; he just wanted to be away from Yuta, "Wait, Mark!"

He needed to stay away from Yuta. He should have done this in the first place. And if he did, he shouldn't be hurting this way. He just wanted to go home and mourn on his broken heart. He was on the front of the house when Yuta caught up with him.

"Hey." He holds Mark's arm, making him turn around to face him, "What's wrong?"

Mark could see the worriedness in Yuta's eyes, the questioning eyes, and he shouldn't have fallen for those eyes, "Get away from me please!" He yelled, trying to free his arm.

Instead, Yuta tugged him more to him, and Mark groans as he smells the familiar cologne Yuta is always wearing, "Don't touch me! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He thrashes.

But Yuta just held him there, push him more to his hug, took every punch Mark could get through on his chest. Mark is sobbing hard at Yuta's chest, pushing him but to no avail.

"Shh, shh. I'm here. I'm here."

He hates him; he hates him. He shouldn't be here. _Why do you have to be the one who holds my heart hyung?_

"Fuck you, fuck you," he says alongside his cries, but he grips Yuta's shirt more, holding on to Yuta more, "I'm not a fucking game hyung."

"What?" Yuta pulled away to look at Mark closely.

Mark sniffles, "Am I just a fucking one night stand to you hyung?"

"What? Of course not, Mar –"

"Then what are we hyung?!" Mark screamed as he pushed Yuta away again as he cries, "This!" He gestured at the two of them, "Fucking tell me where do we stand hyung!?"

"Mar –"

"Because fucking me actually claimed that you are mine hyung! What have we've been doing huh? Was it just an experiment, a game?"

"No! What are sayi –"

"Then assure me that we have is re –"

Mark didn't get to finish what he's going to say when Yuta took a step forward and, with no hesitation, smash his lips against Mark. And by a natural reaction, Mark's hands going to Yuta's hair as he feels Yuta ravished his mouth.

Mark is feeling out of breath, but damn was Yuta taking his breath away. He feels the burn of Yuta's tongue on his mouth, and it's like Yuta has been waiting for this for a long time.

" _I want you more than anything else,_ " Yuta growls, and Mark doesn't even get a second to breathe when Yuta once again kissed him thoroughly like he's going to lose Mark.

Mark braces himself on Yuta's body as he feels his knees go weak on the pleasure. His mind shutting off what he saw earlier and just going around with only _Yuta, Yuta, Yuta, mine, mine._

Mark kisses back in the same zeal; he wants Yuta to feel that he _loves_ him damn much and wants him too. And with the party so loud on the background, it should be killing the vibe, they know. But they don't care; they're too into each other. If Mark's not moaning, Yuta's growling, and they know it's quite inappropriate to make out in the middle of the fucking street, but nothing is stopping Yuta in ravishing Mark's mouth, his neck, and Mark couldn't do anything but feel the pleasure Yuta is giving him.

And Mark doesn't know what happened next, how he just wrapped in his mind that once again he was laid down on the soft cotton sheet of Yuta's bed, with Yuta's weight on him.

"Ah Yu – ta ah!" He moans as Yuta's sucks kiss on his neck, Yuta growls. "You're fucking mine," Yuta said as he pulled up and faced Mark.

Mark was panting, and Yuta, well, Yuta is a weak man when it comes to Mark. "Fuck – I, Mark –"

"Yuta!"

" _I fucking love you, Mark Lee,_ " he growls as he swayed his hips along with Mark's, creating that friction below that Mark is craving.

Mark cupped Yuta's face and closed the gap between them with a steering kiss, " _Make me yours, Yuta._ "

And again, Mark Lee lays it down to the hands of Nakamoto Yuta. He knows that whatever run he makes away from him, he's being pulled back. He fears to be a _delulu_ in which he's the only one who's yearning for this.

Maybe, he isn't the only one. Mhmm, Yuta too, he's sure. He can feel it in his kiss, touch, lips, hands, and heart. This is somewhat different from the past; this time, Mark thinks it's _intimate._

" _I love you, Yuta._ "

And when he woke up, Yuta's arms around him, his head on Yuta's chest and Yuta's hands tracing patterns on his back, he's sure this isn't a delusion, it's fucking _real._

"You awake, baby?"

Mark looked up and blushed at the passionate look Yuta is giving him, and Mark's heart swells. Yuta can go all fuck his life around, make it a mess, and only make it all better again. He's going to hold on to what they have now.

After eating breakfast, Mark had come to know who was with Yuta last night before all hell broke loose. And Mark felt like slapping his face. He couldn't look at Yuta's face without feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, that's Taeyong. He's just a friend. He's drunk because he fought with Jaehyun, his boyfriend. I just helped him took a cab to Jaehyun's apartment."

"Oh."

Yuta smirked at him and stood in front of him. He brushed away some fringes of Mark's hair that fell on his eyes and seriously looked at him. And Mark thinks, _here it is._

"You're not just a mere one nightstand to me, Mark, and definitely not a game. And if you think I'm drunk the first time it happened, then you better think again."

Mark stood there, looking shocked at Yuta.

 _Holy shit._ Yuta knew all along.

"Be mine Mark Lee?" He asked, gazing at him intimately, and Mark could feel his heart burst a million times. He's feeling euphoric, fucking shit Yuta is asking him to be what? Official?

And Mark thinks actions work better than words.

He hugged Yuta so hug and crashed his lips on him, which made Yuta stumble a little but yeah, this is what Mark is longing for.

_This is what they wanted._

"Hey, darling."

Mark looked upon his book and saw his boyfriend smiling at him like an angel that he is. Mark flashed up like a tomato when Yuta leaned in to peck him in the lips.

"Hey," Mark finally replied. But then something caught his eyes, and he swears it never hurt to tease Yuta once in a while.

"Nice hickeys."

Mark teased, and well, Yuta shut him up with a more passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all my moots in twt! hahaha. I hope you had fun reading this.  
> Leave kudos and comments, they make me happy. :'))  
> Stay safe and let's wait for NCT 2020 to wreck our world! ;P  
> if you wanna follow me on twt: [twt](https://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu)


End file.
